


Denmark x Reader part2

by inuyaswag



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaswag/pseuds/inuyaswag





	Denmark x Reader part2

The sun ray hits ur beautiful face and wakes you up, as the sun begins to rise on Denmark. You open ur eyes and look out the window and take in the amazing Danish view. Sadness engulfs you as you realize today is your last day in the breathtaking country, and soon you will be in a plane back to (y/c). You really liked this trip you took with your best friend Elizabeta, and you were extremely satisfied with all that you’ve done, but one thing did seem to be missing; ur handsome tall man with the spicy blonde hair. You thought of texting Mathias after ur encounter at the grocery store, as he helped you find cooking oil in the ioles.

Unfortunetly, after he gave you his number on a slip of paper, you slipped on a banana and a Chihuahua jumped you and stole the paper. You cried so much that day. You dreamed all week about him and wished things could have been, but that’s not how the world works apparently, the world is cruel. 

You shake yourself and splash cold water in ur face to distract you and get ready for your day. You have no time to waste thinking on what could’ve been, on your last day in the country. 

“Hey (y/n), are you awake yet!? Lets get going!!” says Elizabeta, as she stands outside your room.

“Give me a minute!” you reply as u rush to get ready.

…

You and Elizabeta have just seen the famous Little Mermaid statue, and were walking towards a rye bread stand, when you saw it: the spicy blonde hair!!!!

“O my !!! “ you say as you slap Elizabeta on the arm.

“Ouch!, What is it (y/n)?” she asked

“You remember that handsome man I was telling you about? Well he’s sitting right over there” you exclaim.

“👀👀👀” emotes Elizabeta “You have to go talk to him”

“Oh no, I cant, he probs thinks I stood him up!” you explain

“No No, (y/n) this was meant to be, he will understand the banana situation” ur friend explains.

“Ok, Ill go for it” u say as u start walking to Mathias.

As you get to about 3.78 meters away from him, he looks up and stares right into your eyeballs. He smirks. You blush. He was still as hot and charming as you remembered.

“Hey (y/n), what brings you here?” Mathias asked you. How good did your name sound as it rolled off his tongue.

“oh, hello Mathias, Im just trying to visit as many things I can before I leave tomorrow. I really hope you don’t think I ghosted you, I promise I was gonna message you right when I got home but I lost the paper.” U explained

“No worries, (y/n), I figured you lost it, I probably should’ve just gotten ur number instead, haha” he says as he pulls the paper with his number on it from his pocket

“O my god it’s the paper!!” u exclaim. He then whistles, and you see and dog running towards you. O my god it’s the Chihuahua that stole the paper with his number on it. Mathias picks up the Chihuahua.

“This is my Chihuahua, Mr.Worldwide. He is so naughty and protective; I should’ve known he would steal the paper out of your hands.” He says

“No worries, I was just scared you were gonna hate me cause you thought I ignored you. In reality I was super sad and I did really want to meet up with you.” You explain

“Hey! Elizabeta, can you take care of Mr.Worldwide, Im taking (y/n) on a date” Mathias told Ellizabeta.

“Wait, how do you guys know each other??” you were soooo confused.

“It’s a long story. I’ll take care of ur dog, have fun you too.” Says Elizabeta

….

You and Mathias are sitting on a bench, overlooking the city as it gets engulfed by a sunset. You had an amazing day with this Danish man, you guys talked for hours and enjoyed every minute of it. It’s like you two have known each other for your whole lives, you mesh so well. 

“hey (y/n)” says mathias as he stares a you “Im really glad we ran into each other, even if we could only spend a day together, it feels like ive known you for years.” 

“O my god, me too. Like I feel so comfy with u and like ur so easy to talk to. Why do I have to leave tomorrow?” you say sadly

“Hey, don’t be sad now, the day still hasn’t ended, lets enjoy the rest of it, ok?” says mathias as he cups your face with his hand

“ok” you reply as you both lean in and share a beautiful super long and amazingly deliscious kiss.  
…

BANG! The door swings open as you and Mathias push against the door and enter the house as you 2 are making out. O my his lips were so soft and yummy that they just molded to ur own pair. * smooch smooch slurp smooch * Mathias picks u up by ur booty and brings you into the bedroom. He throws you onto the bed from the doorway that’s about 4 metters away.

“O wow u r so strong!!” you said lustly

“OOO u like these muscles?” he says as he flexes and his shirt rips into pieces showing off his bare chest. You quivered. He has a humongous bulge in his pants, and he puts his hands down there and pulls out a bottle of cooking oil. 

“Sorry, got no lube. But I think this cooking oil will do. We can reminisce about that dayin the grocery market” he says sexily.

“o my that is so hot and sexy!!!” you exclaim. Mathias opens the bottle and dumps the 1L of liquid all over you, him and the bed. This was gonna fun. He rips all ur clothes off without breaking a swear because he is so strong. 

“Ur body is looking so scrumptious (y/n)” he says as he begins to kiss and bite and give you hickeys all over ur body. His touch was like an angel. A naughty buff angel. You were in heaven. You tried to grab his super huge wiener, but it kept slipping out of ur hand cause it was so oily.

“o my its so slippery” u say laughing but sexy at the same time.

“no worries imam just stick it in u” he responds

“ok, lets do this!!” you say as u spread open like a super sexy book.

“ooo yes ur hole is looking super fine” Mathias says as he slips right in.

“Urgh, umf urgh umf” you 2 say in unison. His pulsing member was feeling so good in ur squishy hole.

Everything was so hot and steamy and sooooo good, o my the best sex ever. You both came at the same time. It was magical. It was so good. You both died. 

RIP

The End


End file.
